Renta para San Valentín
by ViryOS
Summary: En un pueblo tan pequeño alguien sin una relación suele ser el centro de atención de muchos. Sus padres habían empezado a exigirle que les presentara a su pareja, y como no tenía a nadie, recurre a medidas desesperadas. ¿Qué pasará con el paso de los días? ¿Será esto sólo un trato para la fecha de San Valentín o sucederá algo más?


**Renta para San Valentin. OS.**

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, bueno quizás uno de los de al final *o* los demás son de la gran S. Meyer aunque sería hermoso que fueran míos, pero no lo son así que no es hermoso, bueno si es hermoso porque los amo aunque no sean míos... en fin! **

**Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, Beta FFAD.**

**www. facebook groups/ betasffaddiction (sin espacios)**

**Espero lo disfruten, ahora si adelante y al final nos leemos de nuevo ;) **

* * *

Era una mañana friolenta en el tan pequeño pueblo de Forks, pero, por suerte, ese día no estaba lloviendo. Se levantó muy temprano y comenzó a arreglarse para asistir a la universidad, tenía que manejar dos horas para llegar a su escuela, así que era mejor empezar desde temprano.

Cuando hubo terminado de alistarse y estaba cruzando el umbral de su habitación, suspiró pesadamente y su cabello se levantó en su frente, había olvidado sus gafas. Regresó y las tomó de su estuche, procuró buscar su líquido limpiador y también guardarlo dentro de su mochila, los lentes no eran necesarios para conducir, sólo los usaba cuando estaba en el PC o cuando leía.

Teniendo todo listo, bajó al desayunador, donde se encontró a sus padres, besándose. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada cuando se volteó a otro lado, no le gustaban las muestras de afecto públicas, aunque con sus padres y sus amigos, a veces, las soportaba.

En la mesa del centro se encontró con su inhalador, así que, con pasos discretos para no interrumpir a los enamorados, se dirigió hasta allí y lo colocó también dentro de su mochila. Nadie nunca sabía cuándo o por qué razón te daría un ataque de asma, bien dicen por ahí, más vale prevenir que lamentar. Sonrió para sus adentros mientras tomaba las llaves de su carro. Un movimiento en falso hizo que estas se le resbalaran y se toparan con el piso, provocando un estruendo. Maldijo entre dientes cuando vio que sus padres se separaban y le miraban acusatoriamente.

—Oh cariño, has despertado —saludó calurosamente su madre, luego de haberse acercado hasta donde estaba y plantarle un sonoro beso en su mejilla—. ¿Te ibas sin avisarnos? —cuestionó con las cejas levantadas y sus brazos en forma de jarra.

—No mamá, sólo iba a meter mi mochila en el coche y regresar, ustedes estaban… eh… algo ocupados. —Soltó el aire que, sin darse cuenta, había estado reteniendo. Un tierno sonrojo se coloreó en sus mejillas y sus padres rieron por ello.

—Corazón, tu padre y yo estábamos hablando hace un momento de ti. —La mujer hizo una pausa mientras tomaba la mano de su marido, que había emprendido un camino hasta llegar a su familia—. Nos preocupas…

Su rostro de desencajó. Seguro ya venían de nuevo con sus insistencias, suspiró de nuevo y se preparó mentalmente para ignorarlos, o para escuchar sus palabras asintiendo a todo lo que le dijeran. Evitó rodar los ojos, ya que su madre detestaba que hiciera eso, quizás tanto como detestaba que sus padres se preocuparan por él y por cosas tan triviales o fuera de lo común. Cada mes, o quizás cada semana, venía una conversación como esta, aunque si lo pensaba esta era la primera del mes.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó tratando de no salir de quicio.

—Es el mes del amor y la amistad —comenzó su padre y él asintió ante lo obvio. Había visto que en la escuela estaban decorando y muchas chicas y chicos entre su grupo de amigos estaban preguntándose qué regalarle a sus novias o, en algunos casos, prometidas—. Queremos saber qué harás ese día con tu pareja, puedes… ya sabes, invitarla a cenar, me refiero a tu pareja.

Edward frunció el ceño mientras se recargaba en la puerta, como un conejito de indias asustado. ¿Su padre en verdad se refería a lo que él estaba pensando?

—Sí, cariño, lo hemos estado pensando y queremos saber qué planes tienes.

Luego de un largo suspiro, él se preparó para contestar. Había estado haciendo sus planes desde hacía semanas y no pensaba cambiarlos.

—Mami, papi, el 14 de febrero tomaré muchas horas para mí mismo en lo que ustedes pueden salir a disfrutar de ese día. —Una mirada acusadora se posó en los ojos de su madre, quien empezaba a dibujar un puchero en su boca, él se apresuró a continuar—: Pienso reunir todos mis libros favoritos y sacar las citas de los personajes que resulten lindas, cursis o amorosas y luego pasarlas en un documento de Word para después ponerles sonido y escucharlas.

Se sonrojó furiosamente. Había pasado mucho tiempo aprendiendo a hacer eso, ese programa le había sacado canas verdes, desde descargarlo hasta aprender a usarlo.

—Ay, mi amor. —Su madre se había llevado la mano al corazón, pensando que su hijo estaría solo porque su pareja no había querido estar con él, cuan equivocada estaba—. Mi niño grande, no tienes por qué quedarte aquí, bien puedes ir con nosotros. No me gusta que las personas estén solas ese día. Además, eres el fruto de nuestro amor, no nos importaría tenerte con nosotros, ¿verdad, Carl?

Su padre negó con la cabeza mientras sobaba la espalda de su esposa con cariño, queriendo así consolarla para que no fuera a llorar frente a su hijo.

—Estaré bien aquí, mami —susurró Edward, evitando la mirada de sus padres.

—Hijo, ¿has hablado de esto con tu pareja? ¿Tan siquiera le has invitado a hacer algo y te rechazó? —cuestionó su padre. Él negó con la cabeza mientras en su mente planeaba una huida, en verdad esa conversación le estaba causando demasiado terror—. Entonces, mira… tu madre y yo estuvimos hablando y creemos que te avergüenzas de nosotros.

La boca de Edward se secó de tan sólo imaginarlo. Claro que no se avergonzaba, sus padres eran lo que más quería en la vida, avergonzarse de ellos nunca estaría en sus planes, así fueran pobres o sus comentarios a veces lo hicieran sonrojar; no quererlos sería como sentirse mal por sus buenas calificaciones o porque en la escuela muchos lo juzgaban de nerd o porque no podía meterse a explorar en los libros.

Negó repetidas veces, demasiado rápido, demasiado mal. Su garganta se empezó a cerrar y el aire comenzó a escapársele. No podía respirar. Su madre se dio cuenta y, rápidamente, corrió a la mesa en busca de su inhalador, pero no estaba. Su desesperación fue tal que sus lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. Su esposo también estaba asustado, sólo que él estaba viendo como su hijo empezaba a ponerse rojo y se movía desesperado por quitarse la mochila, quizás lo estaba asfixiando más. Le ayudó y, cuando lo logró, este le señaló la bolsa. Pensó que quizás allí había puesto el inhalador y rápidamente abrió el compartimiento, cuando lo vio se lo pasó a Edward; este se lo colocó y empezó a inhalar rápidamente. Su madre había llegado hasta ellos y comenzó a tranquilizarse.

Cuando su hijo hubo regresado a la normalidad, tanto en su respiración y en su color, ellos se sentaron exhaustos en el sillón. Tenían mucho tiempo sin que una crisis los tomara por sorpresa y esperaban que jamás volviera a pasar. Para eso su madre tomó una decisión y su esposo tendría que apoyarla.

—Lo siento —dijo Edward mientras tomaba asiento, sus padres lo miraron incrédulos.

—No es tu culpa, mi amor —lo tranquilizó su madre.

—Siento mucho que mis actos hagan que piensen que me avergüenzo de ustedes… —titubeó antes de seguir, pero se recuperó luego de toser para aclararse la garganta—. Ustedes son lo más bonito que tengo —dijo y se sonrojó.

Su madre se cubrió la boca con la mano y su padre lo miró con orgullo, era hermoso tener un hijo al que no le avergonzaba decir lo que pensaba de ellos y cuanto los quería directamente, se le hinchó el pecho mientras el corazón de la señora latía aceleradamente.

—Y tú eres lo mejor que nos ha pasado hijo —susurró su padre también, él era un buen hombre, él le había enseñado a su hijo a ser como era y estaba feliz de haberlo logrado—. Habla con tu pareja, no importa si es hombre o mujer, de igual manera será bienvenido. Tú tomas tus decisiones y si crees que estás con la persona correcta lo aceptaremos.

La piel de Edward regresó a su tono rojo intenso ante tales palabras. Había esperado todo, todo, cualquier cosa, menos eso, su padre lo creía gay o bisexual. Se sintió pequeño en el sillón, sintió que se encogía, nunca había tenido novia, claro está, no había besado a nadie y no se había enamorado; había pasado por muchas chicas que le parecían guapas pero jamás había hablado de eso con su padre y por eso él pensaba así, de esa manera tan errónea.

—Traeré a mi novia el viernes, lo prometo —mintió mirando al piso para que ellos no se dieran cuenta de semejante tontería. Aún se cuestionaba… ¿cómo podía haberles mentido a esos seres tan adorables que tenía como padres?, pero estaba cansado y quería demostrarles que sí le gustaban las mujeres.

—¡Oh, corazón! Me siento tan orgullosa de ti, ya muero por conocerla. Ahora ven, vamos para hacerte tu chocolate caliente y tengo por aquí unas galletas que te cociné ayer.

Su madre lo tomó del brazo y, mientras él desayunaba, no paraba de hablar de lo afortunada que sería aquella chica, la novia de su bebé. Le hablaba de lo que pensaba hacer de cenar y luego su padre le comunicó que ellos saldrían y dejarían la casa sola por unas horas, para ellos, y movió sus cejas sugestivamente. Carlisle era un buen hombre, con mucho sentido del humor y su esposa, Esme, a la que había amado más con el paso lo años, era su complemento; quería que su hijo encontrara una mujer así y no era irresponsable de su parte el pensar en dejarlos solos, ellos eran mayores de edad y su hijo era responsable. Además ya antes le había hablado sobre métodos anticonceptivos, no en balde era ginecólogo.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, un desesperado Edward caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad. Llevaba en sus manos las galletas que su madre le había dicho le llevara su novia y a sus amigos, y claro que les daría a sus amigos y ellos estarían muy agradecidos, pero… ¿de dónde iba a sacar a la novia?

Con cada hora que pasaba se sentía más culpable por haberles mentido a sus padres y, más que eso, le preocupaba lo que iba a pasar el viernes 14 de febrero si no llevaba a su "novia". Imaginaba a su madre llorando desconsolada o su mirada triste y acusatoria si pensaba que ni si quiera se lo había mencionado. Pero ese no era el problema, el problema era que no existía tal chica.

Se jaló los cabellos por última vez antes de entrar al aula de estudios donde sus dos mejores amigos y sus respectivas novias estaban ya listos para empezar la clase.

—Hola, Eddie —saludó la rubia y escultural Rosalie Hale, y luego le guiñó un ojo antes de voltearse y estampar sus rojos labios en los de su amigo Emmett.

—Buenos días, chicos. —Todos rodaron los ojos ante tan cordial saludo y él tomó asiento en la mesa de equipo—. Tengo un gran problema y necesito su consejo, y quizás su ayuda. —Miró a las chicas en la última frase.

—¿Tuviste al fin tu primer sueño húmedo? —soltó Emmett de pronto y Edward negó y se sonrojó.

Una gran carcajada se escuchó desde la mesa y todos los demás alumnos giraron la cabeza para encontrarse con un Emmett riéndose en voz alta mientras sobaba su estómago. Cuando se hubo calmado y todos dejaron de verlo, bajó la voz y continuó:

—Era demasiado bello para ser verdad.

Las carcajadas en la mesa de los amigos no se hicieron esperar, Edward agachó la cabeza mientras reía disimuladamente burlándose de él mismo. Había sido un idiota al confesarles a sus amigos su más oscuro secreto, o así lo conocía él.

—Dinos qué pasó, Edward —urgió Alice cuando sus risas cesaron. Ella era una chica lista y paciente, era la novia de su amigo Jasper y era una muy buena amiga.

—Verán… mis papás quieren que lleve a cenar a mi novia el viernes.

Las barbillas de todos se desencajaron y las preguntas no tardaron en llegar.

—¿Tienes una novia y no nos habías contado? ¿Quién es? ¿De dónde la conociste? ¿Por qué no quisiste decirnos? ¿Por qué no nos la has presentado?

Edward pidió silencio con un gesto de su mano y, entre refunfuñones, todos se callaron.

—Ese es el gran problema, chicos, no tengo novia. —Un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas.

Esta vez no hubo risas, las caras de todos estaban llenas de confusión, así que Edward decidió continuar.

—Ellos creen que no les presento una novia porque me avergüenzo de ellos, y cuando les dije que no era por eso pensaron que no tengo novia sino novio y dijeron que no había problema y que lo aceptarían o la aceptarían.

—Ya va… Ya va… Pero, ¿por qué no les dijiste sólo la verdad? —cuestionó Alice.

—Mi mamá estaba casi llorando Alice, me duele mucho que piense que nadie quiere estar cerca de mí.

—Oh vamos Edward, sabes que eso no es verdad. Tú te cierras, pero hay muchas chicas de esta escuela que quisieran tener un polvo contigo. —Edward entornó los ojos ante las palabras de Rosalie.

—Y yo no quiero sólo un polvo, Rose. ¿Es que acaso no lo entienden? Yo quiero algo bonito, que vaya naciendo poco a poco, no algo rápido. Quiero enamorarme, sentir y luego casarme… quiero tener una relación como la de ustedes chicos, pero no he conocido a la chica indicada, eso es todo.

Los rostros desencajados de las chicas hicieron que de nuevo se sonrojara.

—Edward, ¿estás seguro de que no eres gay? —dijo Emmett hablando seriamente. Edward levantó la vista y sus ojos mostraban enojo.

—No, Emmett, no soy Gay. Me gustan las chicas, pero sólo de vista, y quiero conocer a alguien que esté conmigo porque me quiera y no porque les parezca atractivo.

La conversación se dio por terminada cuando el maestro entró al salón.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, en la hora del descanso, Edward seguía pensando qué haría para poder cumplir la promesa que les había hecho a sus padres. Cuando una idea cruzó por su cabeza, saltó de su asiento dejando a los chicos angustiados, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras se jalaba el cabello.

—¿Qué te sucede? —cuestionó Jasper con su habitual voz llena de calma. Edward se detuvo en seco y tomó asiento.

—Ya sé qué haré. —Cuatro pares de ojos se giraron bruscamente a mirarlo y esto lo instó a continuar—: Necesito que una de las chicas, la que sea, me haga el favor de cenar con mis padres y decir que es mi novia.

—¿Qué chica? ¿Tanya? ¿Jessica? ¿Angela? —Alice enumeraba con los dedos, mientras se le ocurría a quien más mencionar.

—No, no hablo de esas chicas, hablo de ustedes… tú o Rosalie. —Las miradas que recibió no eran lo que esperaba, así que decidió decir algo más convincente—: No habrá besos, ni caricias, ni roces, ni tocadas de mano… lo prometo, le prestaré mi carro por dos semanas a la que quiera. —Cerró los ojos esperando una respuesta y cuando no la obtuvo, optó por abrirlos.

—¿Estás loco? —cuestionó Rosalie—. Es San Valentín y estaré con mi osito todo el día… y la noche —agregó pasando su lengua por sus labios provocativamente, lo que hizo que el amigo de Emmett diera un salto de alegría. Este trató de disimularlo cruzando la pierna y sonriendo como si nada hubiera sucedido.

—Ya veo —contestó un Edward con su rostro rojo, mientras bajaba la vista.

—Yo te ayudaría —dijo Alice—, sé que a Jazzy no le molestaría. —Un brillo de esperanza cruzó por la mirada de Edward—. Pero saldremos en familia todos de día de campo y no estaré aquí, lo siento mucho, Edward.

La esperanza se fue, ahora sí que estaba perdido.

Se levantó y se fue al baño disculpándose. Los chicos se quedaron en la mesa pensando en cómo ayudar a su desesperado amigo, por una parte lo entendían y querían que lograra sus sueños, era un buen chico, siempre los ayudaba y merecía correspondencia por su parte. Mientras ellos seguían divagando en cómo lograrlo, él iba por el pasillo caminando lentamente, con mirada gacha y no la vio.

Ella estaba allí y claro que lo vio, siempre lo veía, pero nunca se acercaba, aunque se juntara con su prima, ella prefería guardar las distancias, aunque eso la matara.

Unos minutos después, Alice levantó la vista y miró a Rosalie.

—Tengo el plan perfecto —susurró como si fuera un secreto en la mesa.

* * *

Cuando Edward regresó, ellos lo miraban curiosamente y, entre broma y broma, una le llamó la atención. Alice no había dicho su verdadero plan, pero una de las ideas que le dio se quedó en la cabeza de Edward todo el tiempo restante de escuela y todo el camino a casa.

Cuando llegó, subió a su cuarto con la excusa de que iba a hacer los deberes escolares y se encerró. Encendió su lap-top y se sentó en la cama.

_—Cuelga un anuncio en internet, ponle: Renta para San Valentín. —Alice lo miraba muy seriamente mientras hablaba—. Pon una oferta de dinero y la descripción de lo que necesitas._

Así que entró a eBay, si bien al principio la idea le había parecido tonta, parecía que no tenía de otra. Así que se dispuso a colgar su anuncio.

_Renta para San Valentín_

_Necesito a una chica que le guste leer y conozca libros como Bajo la misma estrella, Las ventajas de ser invisible, Los ojos de mi princesa…_

_Es para una cena de San Valentín. Le regalaré un oso de peluche gigante y un libro, o los que me pida. Mis padres estarán presentes, necesito que sea soltera y viva en el pueblo de Forks. No me importa su apariencia física, ni cómo vista. Quiero… que se haga pasar por mi novia esa noche, pero necesito urgentemente conocerla para ir viendo los detalles de la misma. _

_Ofrezco recompensa._

Cuando hubo puesto una foto suya donde salía pasable, estuvo satisfecho y colgó el anuncio en la red. Se arrepintió al instante, pero ya estaba hecho.

* * *

El celular de Alice vibró, era un mensaje de su prima Bella que vivía en el pueblo de Forks. A veces se veían en la universidad, pero ella siempre prefería estar en la biblioteca, a pesar de que Alice había insistido tanto en que se uniera a ella y a sus amigos.

_¿Ya viste lo que ha colgado Edward en la red? _

_B._

Alice abrió mucho los ojos mientras escribía la respuesta.

_¿Qué ha hecho? Espera estoy encendiendo la computadora._

_A._

Se sorprendió mucho, eso era una tontería. Ella se lo dijo, pero nunca esperó que en verdad lo hiciera. Entornó los ojos, pero ella sabía quién era una buena candidata para él. Su plan se fue a la mierda cuando leyó el anuncio y su cabeza empezó a hilar en busca de una nueva y satisfactoria opción.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó rápidamente el número de la casa de sus tíos, tenía que hablar con Bella.

—_Bueno_. —Se escuchó la voz del otro lado del teléfono, Renée Swan era una mujer hermosa, con una voz melodiosa y dulce. Alice sonrió sólo al escucharla.

—Hola tía, ¿cómo está? —cuestionó mientras se miraba las uñas, el color marrón que se había puesto le quedaba encantador.

—_¡Oh, Alice querida! Es un gusto saber de ti, espero poder vernos pronto cariño. Estamos bien, todos, ¿cómo están ustedes?_

—Yo estoy que muero de ganas de verlos, mis papás están bien y mi novio por igual —dijo con una sonrisa.

—_¡Ay corazón! Deberían venir un día de estos, linda, estaremos muy felices de verlos. ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu llamada?_

—Un día con gusto nos pareceremos por allí tía. —Hizo una pausa mientras miraba sus zapatos y luego tomo aire—. Necesito hablar con Bella, tía, ¿estará por ahí? ¿Puede comunicármela?

—_Claro que sí, mi vida, ahorita la llamo._ —Se escuchó un grito de la tía y luego los pasos de Bella bajando a prisa los escalones—. _Está a mi lado linda, cuídate mucho, les mando muchos besos._

—Gracias tía, espero vernos pronto.

—_¿Hola?_ —La voz de Isabella llenó el auricular y Alice se puso nerviosa.

—¿Qué tal, Bella? Acabo de ver lo que hizo Edward y es un tonto pero lo necesita urgentemente, yo se lo sugerí pero en broma nunca pensé que lo haría. —Un resoplido de indignación cruzó la línea y Bella rió.

—_Es divertido, parece tan desesperado, es adorable_ —dijo Bella en voz demasiado baja.

—Bella, para evitarme tantos rodeos, deberías ser tú la chica que busca —susurró y Bella bajó la vista mientras pensaba—. ¿Por qué no le mandas tú un mensaje diciéndole que puedes?

—_No lo sé, Alice, nunca me ha visto y me da mucha vergüenza. Además ni si quiera lo conozco bien._

—Ambas sabemos que te mueres por él y que te gusta por todo lo que te he contado. Leíste esos libros y muchos más porque te gusta hacerlo, además… ¿qué puedes perder?

—_Está bien, Alice, me gusta y mucho, pero ¿y si yo sí me enamoro en los días que duremos conociéndonos? ¿Y si eso me lastima o me hace daño?_ —cuestionó Bella en voz baja, Alice abrió mucho los ojos ante sus palabras.

—Él es un buen chico Bella, te aseguro que luego de esto terminaran juntos. Y no te quiero tímida con él, suficiente con la timidez que él se carga, alguien necesita ser más abierto. Ahora, sube tu hermoso trasero a tu cuarto y dile que eres tú la chica interesada y que cumples con los requisitos antes de que alguien te vaya a ganar. —Alice guardó silencio esperando su respuesta.

—_Está bien Alice, pero si algo sale mal tú vas a tener la culpa, ¿me entiendes?_ —Un grito de satisfacción se escuchó en la casa de Alice cuando Bella terminó de hablar.

—¡Oh Bella! Cuan dichosa me has hecho, te aseguro que todo estará bien.

—_Sólo espero que Jake no se enoje._ —Un poco de duda invadió la voz de Bella.

—¿Sigues de novia con ese asno? —Alice se escuchaba irritada, no había contado con eso en sus planes.

—_No, no Alice, pero quedamos como amigos_ —contestó Bella cuando tomó aire.

—Esos amigos no te convienen Bella, ya te lo había dicho.

—_Lo sé, de igual manera no creo que se entere, no por mi parte._

—Está bien, Bella. Gracias por esto, te lo mereces y Edward también se lo merece y lo necesita. Estamos en contacto, te mando un beso y un abrazo y te veré mañana, si todo sale bien.

—_Bye, Alice._

Bella corrió a su cuarto y abrió su lap, la cual sólo había cerrado cuando había leído el anuncio de Edward. Rápidamente, lo contactó y le envió un mensaje, esperaba que él respondiera afirmativamente.

* * *

Edward había dejado pasar tres horas para no parecer muy ansioso, había bajado a comer con sus padres y luego había hecho sus tareas, cuando sintió que ya no podía esperar, aunque faltaran 15 minutos para que se cumplieran las tres horas, encendió su computadora y abrió sus cuentas donde podían contactarlo. En Hotmail se encontró con un mensaje de respuesta, alguien había contestado a su anuncio.

_Buen día, Edward, mi nombre es Isabella Swan y estudio en la universidad de Seattle, tal como tú. He leído los libros que solicitas, estoy soltera y me interesa mucho poder ayudarte, ¿qué te parece si nos vemos mañana antes de la hora del descanso en la biblioteca y nos dirigimos juntos a una mesa? ¿Estás bien con eso? O si piensas de otra manera o te gustaría que nos viéramos en otro lugar, avísame, me conectaré de nuevo en la noche, por si gustas que hablemos un poco._

_Estamos en contacto._

_Isabella Swan._

Edward estaba emocionado porque no había tenido que esperar mucho por una respuesta que le pareciera satisfactoria, así que tecleó rápidamente su respuesta:

_¿Qué tal, Isabella?, es un honor para mí que te interese ayudarme. Quizás si te lo explico mañana o en la noche lo entiendas y sepas por qué mi urgencia. Para mí está bien que nos veamos en la biblioteca, si gustas en la noche nos ponemos de acuerdo en qué sección nos conviene más a ambos. Será un gusto poder hablar contigo y un verdadero placer el que podamos conocernos y convertirnos en amigos. Hasta la noche._

_Edward Cullen._

Las horas siguieron pasando y cuando la noche llegó dos jóvenes se encontraban muy cerca de la pantalla de sus respectivos aparatos, esperando a que el otro se conectara. Nunca les había parecido tan lento el internet como esa noche y, cuando estuvieron listos, ambos emprendieron una conversación pequeña. Sólo acordaron dónde se verían y exactamente a qué hora, ya que ambos necesitaban dormir y prepararse para el día siguiente, el cual no esperaban fuera tan diferente a sus demás días.

* * *

Ambos se levantaron temprano y se prepararon, habían durado mucho tiempo acomodándose el cabello (aunque Edward lo había logrado menos que Bella, ya que el suyo era mucho más rebelde), y un buen rato eligiendo qué atuendo ponerse. Cuando estuvieron listos no se quedaron a desayunar nada y a ambos se les olvidó algo que necesitaban, pero aun así iban sonrientes a su destino y esperaban ansiosos la hora del descanso.

Un Edward muy puntual y arreglado había llegado a la biblioteca, sin sus gafas ya que las había dejado en casa, emprendió el camino al área de fantasía y se dispuso a ver los libros que su universidad les proporcionaba.

Rato después, una chica se coló a su lado, llevaba el cabello suelto y este le cubría el perfil, ya que miraba al piso. Él la miraba curioso por descubrir si ella sería la chica con la que el día anterior había quedado de verse, un largo suspiro se escuchó y luego ella lo miró con una sonrisa.

Ella, al contrario que él, sí sabía cómo era físicamente y lo conocía, aunque verlo sin lentes fue algo inesperado para ella. Sus ojos verdes le llamaron la atención más de lo debido y, casi sin sentirlo, en él se instaló una nueva sensación cuando vio aquellos ojos chocolate de la chica que tenía enfrente. Un sonrojo leve cubrió el rostro de ambos y, cuando Bella sonrió y extendió la mano, Edward agradeció a quien fuera porque ella había visto su anuncio antes que nadie.

—Hola, soy Isabella. —Su voz era suave y dulce, Edward se quedó distraído un momento y cuando tocó su mano una corriente eléctrica los recorrió a ambos. La piel de Bella era muy tersa y su sonrisa era tan sincera y encantadora que Edward le respondió del mismo modo, sonriendo.

—Y yo soy Edward.

Cuando se soltaron de las manos se sostuvieron la mirada, pero pronto empezaron a reír, una risa nerviosa e inesperada los llenó a ambos.

—¿Vamos a la cafetería? Muero de hambre —habló primero Isabella y Edward asintió embobado, mirándola.

Ella se dio la vuelta y empezó su camino y él la siguió. Cuando llegaron a la cafetería unos ojos negros los miraron inquisitivamente y la dueña de los mismos sonrió y con un gesto de su cabeza incitó a sus demás acompañantes a que miraran en la dirección que ella les señaló y, cuando lo hicieron, una sonrisa de alegría verdadera apareció en los labios de todos.

—¿Qué comprarás? —cuestiono Edward en voz baja mientras se acercaba un poco más a Bella. Ella lo miró sonriente y, sin pena ni sonrojos, se le acercó aún más, tanto que sus brazos se rozaron y aquella sensación los invadió de nuevo ambos.

—Una ensalada Cesar.

Edward sonrió, pidió lo mismo y él pagó, aunque escuchara a Bella refunfuñando.

Cuando estuvieron sentados en una mesa del rincón de la cafetería, Bella se percató de que muchas chicas miraban a Edward y eso insertó un poco de molestia que no tardó en expresar.

—No sé por qué te era tan difícil encontrar a una chica para que te acompañara a la cena, habiendo tantas que se mueren por estar cerca de ti… ¡mira!

Edward volteó a donde señaló Bella y sonrió. Muchas chicas se voltearon no tan disimuladamente y otras más sonrojadas siguieron viéndolo.

—Eso mismo me dijo una amiga ayer, y le respondí que no quería que cualquier chica me acompañara, necesitaba a alguien que tuviera intereses parecidos a los míos.

—¿Y qué te interesa, Edward? —La voz de Isabella cambió y él sonrió de nuevo mirándola.

—Muchas cosas Isabella, entre ellas leer, los libros que mencioné están entre mis favoritos y que los conozcas me parece perfecto en ti.

—No me digas Isabella, si pretendemos ser amigos deberías empezar a llamarme Bella. —Ella le guiñó un ojo en complicidad y él bajó la vista sonrojado.

Y así pasaron muchos días, hablando, riendo, escuchando música o hablando de personajes de libros. Un día Edward la llevó a la mesa de sus amigos y todos estuvieron encantados de conocerla, incluyendo a Alice, quien fingió no ser la prima de la misma.

Un día estaban sentados en el jardín de la casa de Bella cuando el ambiente cambió debido a que Edward le había contado a Bella sus intereses de vida: graduarse, encontrar a una buena chica que lo quisiera y que él también quisiera, casarse y tener hijos. Eso fue muy dulce de su parte, muy pocos chicos de su edad lo pensaban así y lo expresaban tan fácil, aunque como ya lo había dicho, estando con Bella ser él mismo era muy fácil.

Bella se fue acercando a él y él le hizo cosquillas, y la situación se dio… Ellos unieron sus labios en un beso suave, lento, lleno de amor, el cual por parte de Edward todavía no sabía que existía, pero ese beso lo cambió todo en su pensar.

Cuando acabó, Bella le pareció más hermosa aún y lo supo, la quería y esperaba que ella también lo quisiera a él.

Sonrojados ambos por la falta de aire se soltaron y se miraron y riendo alegremente siguieron hablando como si nada hubiera pasado. Esa noche ambos, en camas separadas, rememoraron el momento del beso, pensando en el otro y en lo que pasaría los días siguientes.

Y no fue casualidad que al día siguiente Edward llegara con un osito de peluche a la universidad y esperara ansiosamente a Isabella en la puerta de entrada. Cuando esta llegó, corrió a su encuentro y lo abrazó cariñosamente, mientras, a la vez, descubría el pequeño detalle que él estaba escondiendo.

—Pillín… así que ya tienes una chica a la cual regalarle cosas bonitas, ¿eh? —Un filo se instaló en la voz de Bella cuando pensó en quién sería la afortunada.

—¿En serio no sabes quién es? —cuestionó Edward con voz seductora y una sonrisa de lado.

—No. —Bella lo miró con una ceja levantada mientras esperaba su respuesta.

—Eres tú —dijo sin tapujos. Bella se sonrojó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientas lo abrazaba.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó incrédula y Edward asintió dulcemente, mientras se acercaba a su rostro lentamente, y luego estampó sus labios en los de ella.

Curiosamente, cuatro pares de ojos los miraban desde la lejanía y los dueños de estos se alegraron profundamente por su amigo, y una chica más por su prima y su amigo. Pero en el otro extremo, unos ojos profundos y negros los observaban con furia y su dueño estampó su puño en una pared antes de seguir su camino.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia de verdad para este San Valentín? —cuestionó Edward y su corazón latía aún más rápidamente, esperaba que le dijera que sí porque había implicado ya muchos de sus sentimientos en esa relación y no quería salir herido.

—Sí, Edward, sí quiero —susurró Bella recobrando el aliento y a la vez también asintió.

Edward se emocionó mucho, demasiado, y la levantó por los aires. Muchas personas veían el espectáculo y reían, y otros cuantos suspiraban, pero para ellos era su burbuja y estaban completamente felices; ya no tenían que fingir, las acciones saldrían solas. La alegría los inundaba a ambos y todo aquello se reflejaba en su sonrisa.

Edward tomó a Bella de la mano y se dirigió a sus amigos. Lentamente se la presentó uno a uno como su novia y el pecho se le hinchó de tanto amor y orgullo que sentía de tener a una chica tan dulce, encantadora y sincera como ella.

* * *

Una tarde antes de la cena de San Valentín, los chicos habían salido en grupo. Se dirigieron a Port Angeles a ver una película romántica. En los asientos de atrás del cine se podía ver a tres parejas enamoradas, llenas de amor y besándose constantemente, la risa los inundaba cuando la película la ameritaba.

—Deberíamos ir a cenar a algún lado, muero de hambre —sugirió Emmett mientras se estiraba, habían salido ya del cine y todos estaban entumidos, las chicas lo miraron incrédulas mientras los chicos apoyaban la causa.

—Pero osito comimos muchas cosas en el cine —le recriminó Rosalie mientas lo abrazaba.

—Nada sustancial, todo lo que comimos eran golosinas —dijo haciendo un puchero y Rose lo agarró por la barbilla y lo besó dulcemente—. Aunque si seguimos así me va a dar hambre de otra cosa. —Levantó las cejas sugestivamente mientras hablaba.

—Vamos, yo invito —dijo Jasper mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Alice, Edward y Bella se tomaron de la mano y siguieron a sus amigos.

Cenaron entre risas y comentarios sobre la película. Cuando les preguntaron a Edward y a Bella si estaban listos para el siguiente día, ambos se sonrojaron pero se apretaron las manos unidas, señal de que estarían juntos en eso y esperaban que les fuera bien.

—Nosotras podemos arreglarte Bella, si gustas vamos a tu casa y te ayudamos —sugirió Alice quien rápidamente fue secundada por Rosalie, Bella aceptó a regañadientes, y así esa noche se despidió de su novio, entre promesas y buenos deseos para el siguiente día.

* * *

Eran las siete de la tarde del día de San Valentín, faltaba sólo media hora para que Edward llegara. Alice había escogido para ponerle a Bella un vestido corto de color verde con gris, en el lado derecho tenía manga corta y en el izquierdo era destapado, así que su hombro se podía ver a la perfección, se le ajustaba al cuerpo perfectamente. Rosalie había sugerido colocarle unos tacones negros también, habían alisado un poco su cabello y luego lo habían atado en un chongo descuidado, no muy formal pero tampoco informal; la maquillaron ligeramente y todas se sintieron satisfechas por los resultados.

A la hora pactada el timbre sonó, Bella bajó rápidamente los escalones y abrió la puerta. Le presentó a su novio a sus padres y estos los recibieron gustosamente, Edward trató de sonrojarse un poco menos.

Cuando salieron de la casa, él se encargó de susurrarle a su novia lo hermosa que se veía esa noche, y de plantar un casto beso en sus labios, con mucho cuidado para no correr su pintalabios.

La llegada a la casa de los Cullen fue en silencio, un silencio cómodo que los inundó a los dos, ambos sonreían.

Esme y Carlisle Cullen eran una pareja encantadora, ambos igual de amorosos y buenas personas, recibieron a Bella con mucha alegría y la hicieron pasar a su casa con mucha confianza. Isabella se ofreció a ayudarle a Esme a servir la cena y ambas se fueron a la cocina.

—¿Qué piensas de mi hijo, Bella? —cuestionó la mujer con una sonrisa.

—Es un hombre encantador señora, lo quiero mucho, él es todo para mí —dijo Bella un tanto sonrojada mientras servía ensalada en el plato.

—No me digas señora, me haces sentir más vieja de lo que estoy. —Ambas rieron ante el comentario.

En la sala dos hombres sonrieron al escuchar la risa de ambas mujeres en la cocina.

—¿Es Bella la mujer que quieres en tu vida hijo?, ¿crees que has sabido escoger?

Edward miró a su padre de una manera especial y diferente, había en sus ojos un brillo que Carlisle jamás había visto.

—Sí, papá, es ella la mujer por la que tanto esperé.

Las mujeres llegaron hasta el comedor en ese instante y los hombres se levantaron para tomar asiento en el comedor. Cenaron tranquilamente, los padres de Edward hacían preguntas de vez en cuando y entre los dos contestaban.

Cuando fue el momento del postre, Bella probó el pastel de chocolate con fresas y estuvo unos cuantos minutos halagando a Esme por su maravilloso sabor. De repente, unos fuertes golpes se escucharon en la puerta.

—¿Esperaban a alguien más? —preguntó Edward y sus padres negaron.

Los golpes se escucharon otra vez pero más fuertes, más rudos y groseros.

Carlisle, por precaución, decidió que él abriría y se levantó en silencio, Edward y Bella compartieron una mirada confusa.

—¡¿Dónde está Bella?! —Un grito se escuchó desde la entrada e Isabella, ante la mención de su nombre, se levantó, reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte del mundo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda mientras Edward la abrazaba—. ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Tu lugar en San Valentín está conmigo que soy tu novio. —La voz de Jacob Black estaba cargada de furia, las piernas de Isabella temblaron cuando Edward la soltó.

—Me dijiste que eras soltera. —Un nudo en la garganta se le formó a Bella y esto le impidió hablar.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió ayudar a este necesitado para esta estupidez, no podías dejar que otra cualquiera lo hiciera?! Me decepcionas, Bellita.

Los ojos de Esme estaban empezando a llenarse de lágrimas.

—¿Qué estupidez es esta? —dijo ella con voz entrecortada mientras tomaba asiento.

—Su hijito colocó un anuncio en internet, quería rentar a alguien para este día, y aquí está ella, ayudándolo.

Esme dejó de contener sus lágrimas porque estas corrieron por sus mejillas.

A Edward le empezó a faltar el aire, su piel cambió de tono, Bella también lloraba y Carlisle estaba lleno de un profundo coraje contra el chico moreno, impactó su puño en su cara.

Bella se asustó al ver a Edward de un color tan rojo y respirando con dificultad. Esme se dio cuenta de eso y buscó entre los cajones los inhaladores que habían comprado para su hijo, para cualquier situación inesperada.

—Aléjate de él —siseó entre dientes y Bella se llenó de dolor.

—¡Vete! ¡Vete! Has hecho ya demasiado daño —le gritó a Jacob entre lágrimas.

Cuando Edward se hubo recuperado y Jacob ya se había ido, tomó las llaves de su auto, les dijo a sus padres que regresaba en unos minutos y tomó a Bella bruscamente del brazo.

Bella, fuera de sí, se dejó arrastrar y, cuando estuvieron en el coche, rompió en llanto. Edward la miró y sintió compasión por ella, pero luego se sustituyó por ira.

—¿Por qué jugaste con mis sentimientos, Bella? Yo te quiero, te quería —se corrigió, a Bella se le encogió el corazón—. ¡No debiste de engañarme! Y deja de fingir, ya no llores, ya no lo hagas, todo el teatro se te cayó. —Sus nudillos estaban blancos mientras apretaba el volante.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Bella se bajó como una autómata, musitó un adiós en voz muy baja y entró a su casa. Subió a su cuarto y, cuando cerró la puerta, se deslizó hasta el piso y se hizo un ovillo.

Edward, por su parte, en el carro se jaló el cabello y enjuagó sus lágrimas, cuando recuperó el control, condujo hasta su casa.

Tomando aire, entró a la casa, sus padres estaban abrazados.

—Perdónanos —susurró Esme y empezó a llorar, la tristeza invadió a Edward.

—Perdónenme ustedes a mí —dijo decidido, mirando a sus padres a los ojos.

—Lo hiciste porque te presionamos, y entendemos perfectamente que no tengas una novia, está bien, ahora lo entendemos.

Edward decidió que era momento de contarles a sus padres la historia completa. Ambos sonrieron y lloraron, se llenaron de culpa, pero luego la felicidad los invadió porque su hijo al fin había encontrado el amor.

—Si la quieres lucha por ella —le sugirió su padre, pero Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Es demasiado tarde, ella tiene a alguien, además me mintió. —Y sin más, se levantó y se fue a su cuarto.

* * *

Al día siguiente, una sonriente Alice se dirigió a la universidad, había pasado una hermosa velada con sus padres la noche anterior y estaba de buen humor porque su plan había salido a la perfección, ahora su prima y su amigo eran novios y se les veía muy felices.

Pero cuando llegó a la escuela se sorprendió mucho al verlos separados y con una cara fatal, ambos se veían mal y ella averiguaría por qué.

* * *

A la hora de la salida, le dijo a su novio que la siguiera y llegaron a casa de los Swan.

—Tía, quiero hablar con Bella —solicitó Alice.

—Claro, hija, pasa. Ayer llegó muy mal y no he podido descubrir qué tiene.

Alice, preocupada, subió las escaleras y tocó a la puerta, un leve _adelante_ se escuchó desde adentro del cuarto.

—¿Qué pasó, Bella? ¿Quieres contarme?

Bella rompió en llanto y abrazó a su prima, entre sollozos le contó a su prima todo lo sucedido y Alice la consoló. Le había mandado a su novio un mensaje explicándole que duraría un buen rato y él la entendió.

—Te dije que no te convenía tener a ese hombre como amigo.

Unos momentos más tarde salió de casa de Bella, prometiéndole que las cosas se arreglarían, le contó a Jasper lo sucedido y, decididos, fueron hasta la casa de Edward.

—Entraré yo —dijo Alice.

Esme la recibió con alegría y le incitó a consolar a su hijo, Alice subió corriendo.

—Hola —murmuró cuando estuvo dentro.

Edward asintió a modo de saludo y le indicó que se sentara.

—Primero que nada, quiero que sepas que vengo aquí y no estoy de lado de ninguno de los, a ambos los quiero. Tú eres mi mejor amigo y ella… ella es mi prima. —Edward se sentó bruscamente.

—¡Sal de mi casa! —le gritó y Alice se encogió, él se arrepintió al instante—. Perdón, pero no quiero a nadie cercano a ella en mi casa, es una mentirosa y, al parecer, tú también lo eres.

* * *

Un año había pasado, se miraban desde lejos, ambos estaban muy heridos y tenían que sanar lentamente.

Jasper había hablado con Edward aquel día que había corrido a Alice, y cuando terminó le dijo que se fuera.

Ahora los dos eran solitarios, Edward ya no se sentaba con sus amigos y Bella prefería no estar cerca de nadie. Y él ya se había decidido…

Esa tarde tocó la puerta de la casa de los Swan, tenía entre las manos unos lirios color lavanda, según el último libro que había leído eran para pedir perdón y lo intentaría.

—Señora Swan, es un placer volver a verla, quisiera hablar con Bella, ¿se encuentra?

—Adelante Edward, está arriba, deberías subir.

—Cuida tus palabras muchacho, si la haces llorar estaré encantado de hacerte visitar la jaula —le advirtió el jefe Swan.

Él tragó saliva y subió. Cuando tocó y Bella abrió, su corazón latió rápidamente, ambos estaban nerviosos cuando entraron.

—Necesitamos hablar Bella, esto no puede seguir así, esto que siento ya no puedo seguirlo callando. Yo aún te amo, ¿tú aún sientes algo por mí? —preguntó y cuando vio a Bella asentir su vida volvió a él.

Un beso lleno de amor los unió de nuevo. Cuando terminaron, unieron sus frentes.

—¿Quieres ser mi renta para San Valentín este año y, como mínimo, toda la vida? —preguntó y una sonriente Bella asintió.

* * *

_Algunos cuantos San Valentín después…._

—¡Papi! ¡Papi! —Un niño de cuatro años llegó brincando y se sentó en el regazo de su papá. El hombre lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy, campeón? —preguntó cuando quitó los planos de una casa de la mesa.

—Me dejaron de tarea para mañana, que es San Valentín, que les pregunte cómo se conocieron. —Edward sonrió.

Una panza hinchada cruzó el umbral de la puerta y, luego, una Isabella sonriente que se tocaba el vientre con las manos muy cariñosamente. Edward levantó a su hijo en brazos y se acercó a su embarazada mujer.

—Entonces, Bella… ¿me ayudas a contarle a nuestro hijo nuestra historia? —le dijo provocativamente.

—Antes que nada necesito decirte que deje a Nessie con su novio, Alec. —Se mordió el labio y Edward rodó los ojos, pero luego se relajó—. Y luego quiero que me lleves al hospital que he roto fuente.

La labor de parto del nacimiento de su tercer y último hijo duró más de diez horas, así que Josue Cullen nació un 14 de febrero. Ese día festejaban muchas cosas: el cumpleaños de su hijo, la fecha en que se hicieron novios de nuevo, la fecha de su boda y toda su alegría había venido gracias a aquel día.

¿Quién iba a pensar que una Renta para San Valentín acabaría en una familia y tanto amor?

.

FIN

* * *

**¿Y bien?, ¿Que les parece?, ¿es bueno, tonto, divertido? ¿ninguna de las anteriores?**

**¿Que tal si me cuentan si les gusto en un review? realmente se los agradecería mucho :3**

**Ya se que han pasado 14 días de San Valentin, pero la idea la empece a desarrollar el 6 de febrero mas lo que dure en escribirla... de pura suerte la termine el 14 :) pero mi beta tenía mucho trabajo así que la espere, es una gran chica ¿lo saben no?, bueno, ahora si lo saben, *inserte cara de advertencia aquí* por cierto Gracias por todo y por tenerme paciencia y por ser mi ayudante en esto :* te mando un besote Flor!**

**Bueno, hasta el día de hoy sigue siendo febrero en mi país, así que queda como una historia para el mes del amor y la amistad, espero les haya gustado, es un pequeño obsequio que les quise hacer, muchas gracias por su tiempo de lectoras, y sii me dejan un comentario gracias por el tiempo que invierten en eso. **

**El amor y la amistad no solo se deben de demostrar un mes sino todo el año, los pequeños detalles tales como una sonrisa, un beso o un abrazo son las cosas que nos cambian la vida, el día martes fui a el segundo paso de mis tramites a la universidad y quiero compartir esto con ustedes ¿que tl si me mandan buenas vibras para que entre? Gracias también por eso.**

**El mismo martes vi una película Mexicana, se llama "Cásese quien pueda" 100% recomendable, me robaré una, o bueno, dos frases que me encantaron de ella, se las dejo aquí abajo.**

**LO QUE ESPERAS NUNCA LLEGA... LO INESPERADO ES LO QUE TE CAMBIA LA VIDA... **

**Siempre fuiste tú! **

**GRACIAS CHICAS (¿cuantas veces digo esto en toda la nota? lo siento si soy repetitiva) , LES ENVÍO BESOS Y ABRAZOS DESDE GUADALAJARA, JALISCO, MÉXICO. HASTA PRONTO!**

**-Viry'**


End file.
